


'RED'

by pjackson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, RedK! Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjackson/pseuds/pjackson
Summary: Kara got infected with Red Kryptonite again. But Luckily, they were able to cure her before she went berserk like before. Unfortunately, Lena, Kara's girlfriend of 3 months took the burn. Kara and Lena deal with the Aftermath.But the question is ,together or alone? If they decide to do it together, could Lena forget the version of Kara under the red K?Could they both mend what's threatening ?





	1. Fragile Love

* * *

 

Lena woke up sweating, scream lodged in her throat, from yet another nightmare. She was used to them. Nightmares. She was familiar with nightmares since she became a luthor. They grew even more frequent since Lex turned the way he was now. But the nightmares that had been plaguing her for the past few days were not normal to Lena. They weren't about her brother or her mother or her life as Luthor. No. They were about Kara. Her Kara. The woman she loves with her whole heart. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't forget that fateful day when Kara was infected by the Red Kryptonite. Red k Kara was....violent. She was something that her Kara wasn't capable of. The bruises she sports were enough proof for that.

 

Lena was frustrated with herself. She knew that whatever happened on that day wasn't Kara's fault at all. She knew that. Yet, the small part of her brain couldn't forget what happened. Lena was not used to follow her heart. She had always followed her head because it was right. She doesn't have to feel pain if she listens to her brain instead of her heart. The only time she started to follow her heart was the day she met Kara. And she was happy. She was more than happy.

 

Lena sighed rubbing her face. It had been a week and half since she saw Kara. The blonde had come to her that night and apologised profusely all the while staring at her feet. Lena remembered flinching involuntarily when Kara made to come close to her. She remembered the pained resigned look on the blonde's face when she flinched. She remembered the slum of those strong shoulders, those arms curled around her waist. Lena didn't notice all of that at that moment. No, she was busy trying to reign the involuntary fear that clouded her brain.

 

Lena remembered telling the blonde to give her some space and not replying to any of her messages. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean to push Kara away. She just don't know how to stop being afraid of her Kara. The messages from the blonde stopped a day ago when she couldn't take it anymore and asked Jess to call Kara and tell her not to message her till she was ready. Kara texted a simple _I'm Sorry, Lena._ one last time and stopped. She hadn't been following Kara's Supergirl activities either. She had been dying to know if Kara was okay. If she was dealing with the missions good. But, Lena couldn't gather the guts to do so.

 

All their friends kept in touch with her except Kara. Even Alex called her from time to time to check on her and she was glad. But Lena never asked about Kara in those conversations and Alex never told her about Kara. Lena was glad for that. They still hang out in the bar every night after work, but Kara never came to them. The 4th night after that incident, Winn invited her to their usual nightout. Lena found herself a bit scared and happy at the prospect of seeing Kara after four days. She steeled herself mentally preparing on how to greet the blonde and went to the alien bar. Lena remembered feeling a little relief when she didn't spot Kara. And she hates herself for feeling relieved. She shouldn't be feeling relieved when Kara was somewhere alone on her own when she was spending time with some friends that were introduced to her by the blonde herself.

 

 

Lena was brought out of her brooding when her phone pinged. She opened it to find a message from the Alex and frowned.  _Why would Alex text her in the middle of the night?_ Her breath caught in her throat when she opened the text.

 

> **Hey Lena. Sorry to disturb. Kara was hurt in a mission. But she will be fine. Just thought you should know. She went home if you're wondering.**

Kara was hurt. Lena's breaths were coming in a ragged gasps. Kara was hurt and she wasn't there. She jumped when another ping came from her phone.

 

> **Just, Please talk to her Lena. You don't have to act like everything was fine. But stop avoiding her please.**

 

 

Lena took a deep breath. How long could she keep up with this? How long could she push the woman she loves away? Lena wanted to try. She wanted to try to forget the fear. What better way to do that than seeing the object of her fears? 

She made up her mind and got out of the bed. She didn't bother changing since it was the dead of the night and was out of her penthouse and in her car within the next few minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena's heart thudded against her chest. She could hear the pounding of her heart with anxiety and nervousness as she stood in front of the very familiar door. She had a key to enter the loft but refrained from doing so. She knocked again when there was no response for her first knock. She was contemplating on just using the key when she heard the door open and looked up. She stopped breathing for few seconds.

Kara was there in her PJ's with tousled hair and bloodshot eyes blinking sleepily. She looked pale which was new to Lena. She didn't know Kryptonians could look pale when they weren't affected by Kryptonite. 

"Hey" Lena whispered. Her heart was doing some relay jumps as she stared at her Love.

Kara blinked at her once. Twice, before she reacted. 

"L-Lena?" Kara breathed. " Wha-. Are you okay?" 

" I- yeah" Lena cleared her throat and continued. " Yeah. It's just- Alex called. You know, about the mission."

"Oh." Kara sighed. " W-would you l-like to c-come inside?" Kara hesitantly asked. Lena looked at the ground when she felt tears pricking her eyes. Kara was never this hesitant with her. She gulped before looking up and nodding.

Kara moved aside letting her in and closed the door. Lena placed herself at the kitchen counter while Kara sat on the couch wincing as pain shot up in her ribs. Lena frowned in worry when Kara took a rattled breath.

" Hey, you okay?" Lena asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Kara nodded and leaned her head back sighing. 

A slightly awkward silence took upon them after that. Lena flinched when Kara got up from the couch and came towards her. Kara froze seeing her flinch and sighed defeatedly.

" Could you pass me the water, Please " Kara asked standing a few feet away from her avoiding her gaze.

Lena nodded and passed the water to Kara while scolding herself internally for flinching. 

"Umm." Lena started. " Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" 

" You don't have to. It's okay, I am fine." Kara said still not glancing at her.

" I know that Kara. But I want too. And maybe, we can talk in the morning." Lena said.

Kara nodded. " Whatever's fine with you. "

Lena opened her mouth to protest that they would only talk if Kara was fine with it too, not just only her but was cut off by the blonde.

" I am going to get up and go to bed okay? " Kara whispered softly and got up heading towards the bed. She waited till Kara got settled in the bed and was asleep before grabbing a pillow and a blanket from the bed and made herself comfortable on the couch.

 Lena sighed when she remembered how Kara warned her before getting up from the couch.  _Kara was afraid. She was afraid that she was going to scare her again._ She was going to fix it. Kara was looking....lifeless. There was no spark in her blue eyes, they were dull. There were dark circles under her eyes. She knew Kara, she knew that the blonde was beating herself up for that incident. She will fix this. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was startled into awareness blinking and snapped her head towards the bed when she heard whimpering and soft crying from Kara. She shot up from the couch and went to the bed where Kara was twisting and turning all the while crying and mumbling. Her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead. Lena sat beside the whimpering blonde and soothed her by running her fingers along the blonde hair murmuring sweet nothings.

Kara shot up in her bed gasping as if she ran a marathon around the globe. Lena saw Kara looking around her taking in her surroundings before settling her gaze on her. 

" L-Lena. I-I-I am s-sorry. " Kara gasped out crying curling tightly into herself. 

" Kara. It's okay." Lena made to take Kara's hand when she jerked away trembling. Lena felt a pang at that and sat there silently wondering this was how Kara felt when she flinched away from the blonde.

Lena felt a hesitant and light touch on her upper arm. " I-I am sorry. It's just, I don't have control o-over m-my strength. I d-don't w-wanna h-hurt you." 

Lena's heart broke at the sight of her girl all broken and a crying mess. 

" Well, but it would be fine if I touch you right? No super strength." Lena smiled.

" N-no no. It's fine. I will be fine. I'm used-" Kara stopped herself from talking anymore. " I will be fine." she whispered.

" Kara-"

" I am fine. G-go back to sleep. I am gonna c-change my shirt." Kara said going to the bathroom after picking a shirt from the closet.

Lena sighed. Kara was never the one to avoid getting comforted. But now, she was not allowing herself to any comfort. Always convincing herself and all the others around her that she was fine. It was almost like she was.......... _punishing_ herself for what happened that day. Lena closed her eyes willing the tears to go way before settling herself on her side of the bed. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and lectured herself not to flinch when Kara comes back.

She opened her eyes when she heard Kara gasp. Kara was still avoiding her eyes.

" I-umm. I w-will take t-the c-couch. " Kara mumbled taking her pillow and blanket in her arms. 

" No." Lena punctured her tone with authority. " No, you will not. You are gonna sleep in here. That's it." 

" B-but, L-Lena I-" 

" Kara. Please." 

The blonde nodded. " If you are fine with it." Lena bit her tongue stopping herself from correcting the blonde that her feelings matter too. That was not the conversation that should take place at that moment. 

Kara got in the bed rigidly, being careful in not touching her still avoiding to look her in the eye.

Lena waited for the blonde to relax but sighed when she didn't.

" Relax and sleep Kar. It will be okay." 

The blonde just looked at her sadly and closed her eyes. Lena vowed to herself again that she was gonna make it right, starting from tomorrow morning. She closed her eyes after making her decision.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. 'The Morning After'

* * *

 

 

Lena woke up to an empty bed in the morning. Kara's side of bed was already made and she could smell the aroma of coffee wafting from the kitchen. Lena sighed before getting out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen counter where a plate of bacon and eggs along with coffee were waiting for her. There was a note beside the plate and Lena's heart jumped a little at that sight. 

 

She opened the note to find hastily written words in a scrawl that was so Kara.

>  
> 
> _"Hey, Lena. Got called in for an emergency. Eat breakfast before you go. Jess messaged while your were asleep. I might not be back before you go. Hope you have a good day. - Love, Kara. "_

Lena smiled softly before putting the note back and checked her phone while she was eating the breakfast. She responded to Jess and a few emails before deciding on taking the day off. Lena had prepared herself to talk the things out with Kara, afterall she was the one who told the blonde to stay away from her , to give her some space. So it would only be fair if she makes the effort of reaching out after two whole weeks of being apart. 

 

She texted Jess to let her know that she had taken the day off and took long shower. She got herself comfortable in Kara's soft clothes and prepared lunch. Lena grabbed a book and settled in front of the TV so that she could keep an eye on any Supergirl activities.

 

A few hours passed when Lena heard the jingle of keys at Kara's front door. She marked her page and put the book aside. She sat up straight when the front door unlocked and Kara came inside carrying few groceries.

 

Lena watched as Kara placed her bag on the table beside the front door and cleared her throat making the younger woman jump in the air. Lena looked on, half concerned and the other half amused as Kara whirled around to face her, clutching her hand to the chest.

 

"Lena!!" Kara exclaimed in surprise. "You scared me!"

 

"Sorry, Kara." Lena shrugged apologetically.  

 

Kara picked up the grocery bag that she dropped in her frenzy and placed it on the counter before fiddling with her glasses, looking anywhere but at Lena.

 

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Kara asked, still not looking at her. "I thought you would be at L-Corp."

 

"I just, you know, took a day off from work. I could use a break."

 

"Oh. Why? Is everything alright?" Kara frowned a little making Lena smile at the sweet woman.

 

"Yes. Everything's fine. I just thought that maybe we should talk." Lena said softly.

 

"I- Oh." 

 

"Kara." Lena said, "Come sit with me, please."

 

The blonde fidgeted with her cardigan sleeve, hesitating before she moved towards the couch and sat at the far end, away from Lena. Lena flinched just a tiny bit before taking a deep breath and forced her nerves to calm down. If Kara noticed her flinch, she didn't say anything other than bringing her knees up to her chin and curled into herself.

 

"I know the past couple of days were not great. After that thing happened." Lena breathed. "I- Kara, I am not going to lie, I am scared, Kara. But, I would like to try again. I don't wanna lose you. I know that wasn't you back then, but I still need some time to come in terms with it. That doesn't mean we shouldn't talk, Kara. "

 

Kara, who was staring at her hands glanced up at Lena before looking away again. She swallowed the lump in her throat before letting out a shaky breath,

"What do you want to do?" Kara asked.

 

"Maybe- maybe we could start being friends first." Lena swallowed when Kara looked at her with hopeful eyes. "And see where it goes from there?"

 

"I-yeah. Yeah, that would be nice." Kara nodded.

 

"I made food." Lena got up from the couch and went to the microwave. "We could eat it while we watch a movie or something?"

 

Kara's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and Lena chuckled at that. Some things never change. 

 

"I will take that as a yes, then?" Lena asked bringing out two plates, one filled with huge amount of food.

 

Kara blushed and took the plate that was offered to her before curling up again. 

 

Lena sat on her side with her own plate of food. A small part of her was glad that Kara was at the other end of the couch while the bigger part was not at all happy for Kara to be that far away. This wasn't supposed to be like that. Usually movie nights would be a hard core cuddle sessions and there was a long way in front of them to reach that stage again.

 

She opted for an old classic and pressed play before settling in comfortably.

 

* * *

 

Kara fell asleep.

 

Lena had been watching her since the past few minutes to see her nodding off before jerking awake only for her eyes to get heavy again. Kara's eyes closed on their own accord and this time they stayed closed. 

 

Lena glanced at the blonde's half finished plate and frowned in concern. Kara always ate her food. She couldn't eat her usual amount only when she solar flared or was really having a bad day.

 

She sighed looking at the sleeping woman beside her. Oh, how much Lena wished that she could go back in time and erase that dreadful day. They would be cuddling right now, kissing each other for every few minutes. But, here they were both. Sitting far away from each other. Why couldn't life be easier for her?

 

                                                  -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lena woke up with a crick in her neck. She winced, slowly raising her head from where it fell back against the couch in her sleep. She glaced at the clock to see it blink 1:30 AM. Lena glanced at Kara who spread out on the couch in her sleep, curled on her side, her head pillowed on the armrest while her left arm was flopped over to the side of the couch, her fingertips grazing the floor.

 

Lena smiled softly at the sight before she switched off the TV and rose to wake Kara. It would be nice for her to sleep on real bed rather than the couch.

 

"Kara." Lena whispered, kneeling in front of the slumbering woman. "Darling, wake up. Let's go to bed, come on."

 

No matter how much she wanted, Lena couldn't bring herself to touch Kara. Not yet. And even though it felt like a fair thing from her point of view, Lena hated herself for being hesitant. 

 

"Kara." Lena softly said hoping it to rouse her gently. 

 

She sat back on her haunches when Kara stirred and raised her head sluggishly. Lena smiled when Kara's gaze fell on her blinking sleepily. 

 

"Let's go to bed, Kar. It's late." Lena rose and waited while Kara nodded and got up drowsily before following her to the bed and flopped on it face down. Lena snorted when she heard soft snoring, the tell tale sign that Kara was deeply asleep and covered the blonde before getting under the covers herself. 

 

Lena hoped they could fix this with time and patience. She wouldn't give up the blonde and her relationship with her just because her mother though it would be fun to get Supergirl effected with the Red K. No, she wouldn't do that. Because she Loves Kara and there was also the tiny fact that this was what her mothe- Lillian wanted. Like hell, she would let Kara go.

 

Lena slipped into sleep hoping the next day would be better.


End file.
